Getting Caught Was The Best Thing
by DerekandPenelope
Summary: After an amazing night of passion, they get caught. But what happens when things cool down? Rated M ;-)


Getting Caught Was The Best Thing.

A/N I in no way own Criminal Minds.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1. Getting Caught.

Reid walked up to Morgan's door, Hotch sent him to find him since he wasn't answering his phone. Raising his hand to knock he stopped when he heard voices.

"Look I have to go, already running late." Said the voice of a woman.

"come on baby just stay a little longer, I'm not done with you yet." He heard Derek say to the mystery woman. Spencer now knew why he wasn't picking up his phone. He was busy getting lucky.

"Hun we are both running late now go get dressed." The woman said.

"I don't want to. Lets just call in." Derek replied.

Rolling his eyes Reid raised his had once again to be stopped but this time by the door swinging open and his mouth dropped.

"Handsome come on you know we can't call..." Penelope said as she swung the door open stopping mid sentence as she came face to face with Reid.

Derek, who had his arms around Penelope hurried and moved away once he spotted Reid.

"Um... Hi boy wonder." Penelope said as she blushed. Moving past him in a hurry she hollered "Running late, see you boys at the office."

Reid just stared at Morgan who was watching Penelope.

Clearing his throat making Derek jump forgetting Reid was there. "So, anything you want to share Morgan?" He questioned not fully sure if he wanted an answer.

"Uh, yeah." Morgan began running his had over the back of his neck. "We kind of... slept together last night."

"Wait what, how did that happen?" Reid asked in shock.

"Well, she heard that Savannah and I split. She came over to comfort me and well..." He said trailing off as he remembered last nights events.

Flashback.

Derek was sitting on his couch drinking a beer when his door flung open and in came an bubbly Penelope.

"Hey hotsutff, I come bringing movies and popcorn to chear you up my chocolate god." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Baby girl, not that I don't love spending time with you, I'm just not in a good mood." He said with a heavy sigh.

Rolling her eyes she said, "I know that silly, hence why I came to chear you up. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't comfort you after a breakup?"

Looking over at her he smiled. He'd do anything for her. And he knows she would do anything for him. "Ok sweetness, what movie did you bring?" He asked caving in.

"YAY" she screamed clapping her hands. She reached into her bag and pulled out a few action movies.

Two hours later they were curled up together, his arms wraped around her while her head was on his chest. He loved the smell of her strawberry shampoo. It was intoxicating. He sighed, trying to surpress what he was feeling. Penelope looked up at him and saw he was in deep thought.

"Care to share whats going on in that sexy head of yours hotstuff?" She asked.

"Nothing baby, I'm fine." He assured her.

Knowing only one way to get him to answer, she sat up and went for it..

"Pen, no, stop." Derek laughed as her hands attacked his body with tickles.

"No, not until you tell me sweetcheeks." Laughing along with him.

He reached out and grabbed her hands pulling her closer to him. Breathing heavy from laughing, their eyes met. His hand went up brushing her hair away from her face. His thumb traced her bottom lip. Before he could think about what he was doing, he leaned it and captured her lips. Her eyes whidened in shock but she gave in kissing him back. His hands went to her hair pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

"Derek, wait.." Penelope said against his lips.

Pulling back, he looked in her eyes. "Pen, I want you." He said breathlessly. Pulling her onto his lap taking her lips again. His hands grabbed her hips pushing her closer making her feel how much he wants her. Her moaning against his lip drove him crazy. He couldn't wait. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

He gently layed her on his bed. Kissing her with so much disire and heat. They lost their clothes fast, there was no taking it slow. They wanted eachother to bad to go slow. He deepened the kiss as he entered her. Her back arched feeling him fill her. Her nails dug into his back as he quickened his pace. His mouth went to her breast taking her nipple between his teeth, making her moan. He smiled knowing what he was doing to her. She wrapped her legs around him making him go deeper. Her body shook soon after. Taking her lips once again he soon found his own release, filling her. He colapsed next to her completely out of breath.

He chuckled "Goddess, you'll be the death of me."

Rolling to her side she looked at the man that just gave her the most intense orgasm she's ever had and said. "Good, we can both die happy together handsome."

That began their sex filled night. He later made them dinner, that ended with more sex leading well into the night. They finally feel asleep around 3 am.

When she woke up, she felt sore. No man has ever made her sore before. Then again no man ever had her up til 3 am giving her orgasm after orgasm. Looking over at the clock she about screamed. It was 11 am. THEY WE'RE LATE!

"Derek wake up." She said shaking him.

"Mmmmm, don't wanna." He grumbled, rolling over. "To tired, come cuddle me."

"As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you, we're late hun." She said as she was getting dressed. "Now come on we have to go."

"But..." He began but seen she was already out of his room. He quickly put on a pair of boxers and ran after her.

"Sweetheart wait." Derek called after her.

"Look I have to go, already running late." She replied.

Wraping his arms around her he said "Come on baby just stay a little longer, I'm not done with you yet." He started kissing her neck.

sighing she said, "Hun we are both running late now go get dressed."

"I don't want to." He said with a low growl. "Lets just call in."

He still had his arms wrapped around herwhile kissing her neck when she reached for the door. "Hansome come on you know we can't call..." Penelope said as she swung the door open stopping mid sentance as she came face to face with Reid.

End flashback..

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. I had it running crazy though my head all night and I just had to write it.**


End file.
